Tsukuyomi
by Lulu-Beth
Summary: Kisame and Itachi have been partners for awhile now and are in a BDSM relationship. Don't like? Don't read. Reviews are great. Itachi loves his pet shark btw lol. Yaoi male/male
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys-gals-if you love Itachi forgive me. But this was brought up when my friend State-Face (Kan-Can) stayed at my house. We were talking about Kisame being a sadist and then Itachi having a "pet shark" so thus a BDSM story was born. I want to apologize to my dear friend Number One Itachi Fangirl but you can hurt Kanzas. Anyway this is a two-shot. I don't know how I'd make it into more than that. Who knows what I'm going to do :D Enjoy. Oh and if you don't like don't read. Don't flame me. Would you want to be flamed? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I am not a guy in a BDSM relationship (or in a BDSM relationship for that matter) so don't use this as a training manual. Thanks. **

Itachi walked into the playroom where Kisame was waiting for him with an evil glint in his eye.

"Hey Itachi." Kisame said leaning against the wooden table beside him, they'd use this tonight.

Itachi remained silent. He knew Kisame was baiting him, he knew his favorite sadist all too well. Kisame just wanted to punish him.

Kisame smiled. "Come here."

Itachi walked over and lowered his head, remaining silent.

"Take off your headband." He ordered.

Itachi's hands flew up to the knot tied into his headband and loosened it, letting it fall around his neck where Kisame wanted it.

"On your knees."

He fell to his knees and put his hands behind his neck as Kisame had told him to do many times.

"That move you made today on Tobi…you know how much I hate when you do that." Kisame knotted his hand into Itachi's hair and jerked it causing Itachi to cry out in pain and to look up at him.

"I didn't Master." Itachi tried to say.

Kisame slapped him. "Did I say to speak?"

Itachi whimpered and closed his eyes.

"Strip and climb on the table." Kisame released his hair and walked across the room while Itachi did as he was told.

Itachi felt bad about what he'd done but he was only joking around with Tobi. It wasn't like he could ever-or would ever-want to be with Tobi. He loved his blue skinned Master on some level even if he would never admit it to anyone-even himself. Besides that he didn't know what Tobi really looked like.

"You know I told you before that I should just forget about lube to punish you," Itachi gulped as Kisame said this. "but since it would be weeks before I could fuck that tight ass of your's again so I'll just have to whip you."

Itachi felt Kisame's cold hands on his ass and moved towards him.

"Not yet. Soon I promise." Kisame whispered in his ear.

Itachi moaned. "Please."

Kisame laughed. "I'm sorry to inform you Itachi I'm the Master tonight. I decide when and how I'm going to get my pleasure."

Itachi just sighed and laid his face on the table when he felt the cool leather of a whip strike him and cried out.

Kisame laughed. "Count Itachi. I'm only doing ten."

"Two." Itachi cried as the whip struck him again.

A few minutes later they were finished and Kisame was laughing.

"I love how red your ass is Itachi."

"What do you wish of me now Master?" Itachi asked not replying to the comment.

"Just stay where you are." Kisame replied and went to grab a bottle of lube from the shelf.

When he returned he spread the lube on the tip of his cock and prepared Itachi.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this." Kisame said as he spread Itachi's cheeks apart and slid his cock up to his anus.

"Are you all right?" He asked after thrusting inside.

"Yes Master." Itachi said after a moment.

Kisame leaned down and bit onto Itachi's neck as he thrust roughly. "I'm going to mark you Itachi. Show everyone who you belong to."

Itachi turned his head a little and Kisame took his chance and kissed him roughly. "Only your's Master."

Kisame went back to marking Itachi's neck as he fucked him. "I'm close."

"So am I Master. Please let me come." Itachi moaned out.

Kisame reached around and stroked Itachi. "Come with me," He said jerking Itachi hard. "now."

They came apart together and jets of Itachi's come went everywhere.

Kisame pulled out and pressed a kiss to Itachi's back before he stood up. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Itachi reached up and touched the bite mark, noticing the blood. He smiled and went to his room to clean up the wound. His Master had marked him as his own.

**Okay so I realized that Itachi was a little…girly at the end but I just type what my muse tells me to. Yell at her. (I do a lot lol) anyway I'm thinking about another Yaoi pairing soon but idk…help? **

**Reviews would be great. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Itachi's Pet Shark

**Okay I thought for sure that this was just going to be a two-shot but I think that it might be more. Maybe a full story. I don't really know it depends on where my mind goes. And if someone wanted to draw a banner or something for this if it goes farther than a two-shot then I'd greatly appreciate it. I want to clarify that Itachi and Kisame are switches. Meaning that they take turns as Master and Submissive. Don't flame me just because you don't like this. Tell me you don't like it. Of course you'll just get a big fat "THEN DON'T F-ING READ IT!" but that's besides the point. The first chapter was titled Itachi's Favorite Sadist-once it was on The Writer's Coffee Shop. **

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own the plot of this two-shot and a LG Chocolate touch. I just make the characters do crazy things. I do not live a BDSM lifestyle so don't use this as a Training Manuel.**

*!*!*!*

Itachi and Kisame met in Itachi's bedroom the next night, they did not need the playroom tonight anyway. Itachi had always used his Tsukuyomi on his nights.

"Hello Kisame." Itachi said glaring at the blue-skinned man.

"Hello Master." Kisame glared back.

"How dare you yell at Tobi today? You had no right. I have no feelings whatsoever for him. And wipe that look off your face." Itachi growled.

Kisame lowered his head. "Yes Master." he growled back.

Itachi slapped him. "You will address me with respect, Kisame. On the bed now, first move your headband to your neck."

Kisame glowered as he moved his headband and Itachi decided he would up the play for tonight.

"I love it when you're sassy." Itachi commented as his eyes turned from onyx to Sharingan red.

"What do you wish now, Master?" Kisame ignored him.

"Nothing, Stay where you are and look me in the eyes." Itachi grabbed Kisame's face in his hands and kissed him-hard-before pulling back and staring into his eyes as he sucked Kisame into the Tsukuyomi.

Kisame was drowning. Itachi was holding him underwater and he was trying to fight it but he could not. Itachi had made it so at this moment, he could not breathe under the water and he felt as if he would die. Itachi was too strong right now. Just an effect of the Tsukuyomi.

Itachi finally let him up and smirked. "Swim for me, My Dear Pet Shark."

Kisame obeyed and swam under the water where he could breathe again and Itachi appeared beside him. Well a water clone.

"Hello Sharky Boy." Itachi grinned and grabbed Kisame's wrist pulling him to him.

"Hello Master." Kisame said shakily.

Itachi kissed him hard. "Enjoy this last bit of air, Kisame." and then Kisame could not breathe again.

"Please Master." Kisame tried to say but it was gurgled and incoherent.

Itachi just slapped him. "Don't try, Kisame."

More water clones appeared around Kisame and tortured him with different materials. There was coral around which one of the Itachi(es) used. Another used a piece of seaweed to choke Kisame. One of them had a riding crop from the playroom which he used. Another put a vibrating cock ring around a now naked Kisame's cock and turned it on. He would not be able to come with it on which was torture for him. Seaweed was also used to tie Kisame-face down-to the bottom of the sea.

The real Itachi-or the Tsukuyomi version-appeared above Kisame-devoid of clothing-and laid himself on Kisame's back before sitting up and straddling his blue skinner lover.

His cock slid inside Kisame's anus, he lost control of the Tsukuyomi, and they both slipped back into the real world where Itachi had stripped himself and Kisame.

"Not so high and mighty huh, Master?" Kisame sneered at Itachi.

Itachi slapped him hard across the face. "Watch what you say little one."

"Forgive me." Kisame looked away.

Itachi climbed onto the bed pushing Kisame's legs apart and crawling between them. "If you do it again I will beat you senseless, Kisame. Do you understand?"

"Yes Master." Kisame sighed turning to look at him.

Itachi reached beside Kisame, grabbed a bottle of lube, put it on the tip of his cock, and prepared Kisame for him. "Put your legs over my shoulders."

Kisame did as he was told and Itachi slid his cock into Kisame's anus causing them both to cry out.

"It feels great to be inside you again." Itachi leaned down and whispered in Kisame's ear.

Kisame moaned. "I missed you being inside me, Master."

Itachi nearly came hearing those words but stopped himself. Coming now showed no control and on Kisame's night, he would be punished.

As Itachi pumped in and out of Kisame, he could feel himself getting close.

"I'm close." Kisame said.

Itachi's hand flew to Kisame's dick and pumped him with his hand. "Come with me, Kisame."

A moment later, they came together before they fell asleep in each other's arms.

They woke the next morning and Itachi kissed him.

"I love you." Kisame told him suddenly.

Itachi pulled away and sat away from him thinking.

Kisame put his arms around Itachi's neck from behind him. "Itachi I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything."

Itachi shook him off. "Be quiet a minute."

Kisame frowned and sat back quietly.

Itachi was confused. He felt something for Kisame but he did not know if it was love. He had shut himself down from all emotion after he killed his clan.

"I love you too." Itachi said minutes later before turning and leaping at Kisame.

Kisame struggled to stay balanced. "You do?"

"I think." Itachi said.

"What?"

Itachi sighed. "I don't know if I feel love but I think I do. I do not remember what it feels like. Show me."

**Okay so I don't know if this is great but I tried. To clarify Itachi and Kisame use their headbands as collars. My original plan was for them to take them off as a way of whoever was Master at that point to take away the other's self. Because what is either Itachi or Kisame without being a ninja? (okay so maybe that isn't true. I'm only on Manga 4 and I'm watching Shipuden right when Gaara is taken by Deidara *squeal* I love Deidara.) Anyway it changed as it was written. Thanks for reading.**

**Reviews are wonderful.**


End file.
